Arthur William Savage
| birth_place = Kingston, Jamaica, British West Indies | death_date = | death_place = San Diego, California, United States | occupation = Inventor, explorer, businessman | spouse = Annie Bryant | children = Arthur John Savage }} Arthur William Savage (May 13, 1857 – September 22, 1938), was a businessman, inventor and explorer. He is most famous as the inventor of the Savage Model 99 a famously innovative lever action rifle, which remained in production for over 100 years, and the founder of Savage Arms, a gun company. However, his most lasting and valuable inventions may be radial tires, , May 21, 1915, Vehicle Tire, Inventor Arthur W. Savage and the modern detachable box magazine used in almost all modern military firearms. He also invented an early torpedo. He built and raced cars. Early life He was born in Kingston, Jamaica, British West Indies. His father was Welsh, a special commissioner to the West Indies, charged with setting up an educational system for the newly freed slaves.Kimmel, Jay, "Savage & Stevens Arms: Collector's History" Cory Stevens Publishing, ISBN 978-0-942893-00-7 He attended schools in Britain and Baltimore, MD in the United States and had a classical education. He married, and had eight children. Four were boys, four were girls. Travels In the late 1880s he took his family to Australia, homesteading in a covered wagon. He came to own what was then the largest cattle ranch in Australia. Eleven years later he sold it and bought a coffee plantation in Jamaica. In 1892 he moved to Utica New York, and hired himself to a railroad, the Utica Belt Line Street Railroad (See List of New York railroads). He also got part-time work at a gun factory, the Utica Hammer Magazine Company. Utica, NY, Savage Arms Savage, and his son Arthur John began designing guns. His first model, in 1887, was a lever-action rifle with the magazine in the stock, rather than under the barrel. , July 12, 1887, Lever Action Gun, Single-shot or Magazine, Inventor Arthur W. Savage. Six years later, he patented a lever-action rifle able to shoot then-modern guncotton military center-fire cartridges with .303-caliber spitzer bullets. , July 26, 1893, Hammerless Rifle, Inventor: Arthur W. Savage; It was called the 'Model 95' because production started in 1895. This "Model 95" was the direct predecessor of the model 99. The classic under-barrel tubular magazine used in most lever-action rifles hold rounds end-to-end. In such a tubular magazine, pointed spitzer bullets can detonate the centerfire primers used in military ammunition. So, he invented a rotary magazine. Another benefit of this magazine was that it had a cartridge counter that enabled the shooter to tell how many cartridges remained. The gun also used a firing pin, rather than a hammer, and was the first mass-produced hammerless rifle. Firing pins, as used in the model 95 and 99, are superior to hammers because they have less mass. Therefore, they can be accelerated more quickly to strike the primer. As a result, the muscular tremors of the rifleman have less time to move the rifle's point of aim. Hammers can also jam on cloth or brush. A hammerless rifle was therefore a substantially superior gun. In 1894, Savage started Savage Arms in rented space on Hubbell street in Utica, New York to produce his new rifle. Slightly later, in 1897, he filed for the patent on a nearly identical gun with a removable box magazine. This is substantially the modern Savage Model 99 lever action rifle. , Firearm, Filed: Apr 21, 1897, Granted Oct. 3, 1899, Inventor: Arthur W. Savage It stayed in production until 1999. The modern removable box magazine often seen on military rifles was invented in 1908 by Savage, as an improvement to the Model 99. , April 28, 1908, Improved Magazine, Inventor: Arthur W. Savage It did not come into wide use until his patent expired in 1942. It has many attractive features that ensured its eventual dominance. It has shoulders to retain cartridges when it is removed from the rifle. It also operates reliably with cartridges of different lengths. So, is insertable and removable at any time with any number of cartridges. This allows the operator to reload the gun infrequently, carry magazines rather than loose cartridges, and to easily change the types of cartridges. It is assembled from inexpensive stamped sheet metal. When empty the followerThe "follower" is the sheet metal part between the last cartridge and the spring. stops the bolt from engaging the chamber, informing the operator of the gun's emptiness before any attempt to fire. Savage collaborated on the invention of the Savage-Halpine torpedo, , September 27, 1891, Torpedo, Inventor Arthur W. Savage which was eventually adopted by the Brazilian navy. Although U.S. sea trials were successful, it was not adopted in the U.S., due to political considerations. There are some claims that Savage invented the recoilless rifle, but searches produce no U.S. patents predating William Kroeger's 1944 patent. San Diego, CA, Savage Tire In 1901 Savage moved to Duarte, CA, and formed the Savage Tire company, a $5,000,000 San Diego, CA corporation formed to make tires and inner tubes. Here, he invented radial tires as well as new production methods. , March 6, 1914, Inner Tube Manufacture, Inventor Arthur W. Savage Savage committed suicide at the age of 81, on September 22, 1938 in San Diego, still director of his successful tire company.Obituary, American Rifleman, November, 1938 He had left a note beside himself claiming to have been suffering from a terminal illness. References Category:1857 births Category:1938 deaths Category:People from Kingston, Jamaica Category:British inventors Category:American inventors Category:Firearm designers Category:Savage Arms